sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Day by Day (Godspell song)
Day by Day}} "Day by Day" is a folk rock ballad from the 1971 Stephen Schwartz and John-Michael Tebelak musical Godspell. Day by Day is the third song in the show’s score and it is also reprised as the closing number for the 1973 film version. Its refrain follows a prayer ascribed to the 13th-century English bishop Saint Richard of Chichester: Lyric May I know Thee more clearly, '' ''Love Thee more dearly, '' ''Follow Thee more nearly. The version in Godspell follows more closely the wording in Hymn 429 of the 1940 Hymnal: Day by day, Dear Lord, of thee three things I pray: To see thee more clearly, Love thee more dearly, Follow thee more nearly, Day by day.''St. Richard of Chichester, 1197-1253, "Day by Day", in ''The Hymnal of the Protestant Episcopal Church of the United States of America, 1940, Hymn 429. "Day By Day" was first a hit in Australia, where both Judy Stone and Colleen Hewett released competing versions of the track in late 1971. Hewett's version reached #2 in the Kent Music Report, while Judy Stone's take reached #25. In 1972, a version of the song sung by the original Broadway cast was released as a single in the US, and attributed simply to the group name "Godspell". Robin Lamont was the lead singer, uncredited. "Day By Day" spent 14 weeks on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, peaking at the #13 position on July 29, 1972. Billboard ranked it as the No. 90 song for 1972.Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles of 1972 Cover versions *The instrumental cover band Hot Butter released a version on their 1972 album Hot Butter. *The 5th Dimension's version was recorded for the Living Together, Growing Together album, released in 1973. *Another instrumental version, in the song's initial key, was used as the theme music for NBC's Today Show in the 1970s. *Featured in Wet Hot American Summer. *In March 1972 Holly Sherwood released Day by Day (which also incorporated a medley of two other numbers from the show) as her first single, produced by Tony Orlando for Rocky Road Records. Her version went to #104 on the Billboard Bubbling Under the Hot 100 chart, and also charted in the United Kingdom. *Andy Williams and Ray Conniff and His Singers both released versions in 1972 on albums that were both called Alone Again (Naturally). *The song was covered by British pop singer Cilla Black who released it on her 1973 album Day by Day with Cilla which was her seventh and last studio album with producer George Martin. *Christian rap/rock group dc Talk covered the song (with additional lyrics) on their 1995 album Jesus Freak. *A previously unreleased version by the 1970s British vocal group Design was included on their 2012 CD One Sunny Day: Singles and Rarities 1968–1978. *Judy Collins released a version on her Amazing Grace LP in 1985. *Christian rock group House of Heroes covered the song on their 2013 album "The Knock-Down Drag-Outs". *Homer Simpson sings a version of "Day by Day" in the episode entitled "Pulpit Friction" on the TV series The Simpsons. In popular culture *In the 2000 film Meet the Parents, Greg Focker (Ben Stiller) is asked by Jack Byrnes (Robert De Niro) to say Grace before dinner, resulting in Greg reciting the lyrics from "Day by Day." References Category:1970s ballads Category:1971 songs Category:1971 singles Category:Folk ballads Category:Rock ballads Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Colleen Hewett songs Category:Andy Williams songs Category:Songs from musicals